Yearning Hearts
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Kagome has disappeared for 6 years. Sango and Miroku are the only ones that know where she is hiding, and for her reason for escaping. Inuyasha eventually finds out...and is in a huge surprise! Inu/Kag Mir/San PLEASE ENJOY! Only humor in some parts...
1. Midnight Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AT ALL! (THIS WAS JUST ADDED)**

Chapter One: Midnight Conversation

In the still of the night, a young monk noticed his wife staring out the window. Quietly, he advanced towards her, and wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders.

"Sango, come back to bed."

"I can't get to sleep, Miroku."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing…It's stupid." She replies.

"Sango, look at me." He demands.

Turning, she obeys him.

"Obviously, there is something on your mind. I know you too well."

"Miroku, have you ever been stabbed in the back by a close friend?"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"You know what I mean."

"Wait, you're not talking about my past, are you?"

"No."

'Thank goodness.' He thought.

"I feel like we're betraying InuYasha. He has a right to know."

Discreetly shaking his head, Miroku replies, "Sango, Kagome asked us to keep her whereabouts a secret from him. We promised to honor her request."

"I still feel like it's wrong."

"Sango, you have a huge heart—one of your many flawless qualities."

Without warning, Miroku picked his bride up and carried her to the bed, and shifted his weight on top of her.

"Miroku….What are you doing?" she laughed a little.

"Lightening the mood, and I see it's working."

Sango felt his hands start to massage her butt.

Laughing she said, "You never change."

"Hey? I resent that!"

"How so?"

"I don't womanize anymore. I have finally settled down."

"True, but your hands never seem to want to keep to themselves."

"We're married. It's legal now. Hey, I've got an idea!"

Sango looks at him, waiting for an answer.

"How about you, the kids, and I go and see her tomorrow? We can just tell InuYasha that we're going to visit Monk Mushin and Kohaku-which we will, just after we go and visit Kagome." Miroku slyly says.

"I hate lying to him, but I really want to see her. I haven't seen her in almost three months."

"Then it's settled. Now, let's get some sleep." Miroku advised.

"Or….there's another alternative to sleeping." Sango hinted.

Instantly, a smirk beamed on Miroku's face, and he said, "That's why I love you so much."

Both of them laugh as Sango pulls him in, and they kissed the night away.


	2. Awkward Interview

DISCLAIMER!!! FOR ALL OF THE PREVIOUS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS:::: I DO NOT OWN ANY BIT OF INUYASHA….JUST HAVE SOME BOOKS FOR PLEASURE READING AND ANIME FOR WATCHING!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS THEM!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two: Surprise Visit

"Mama, where're we going?" Six year old Kohana asked.

"We're going to visit some friends." Sango replied to her eldest daughter.

"Can Uncle Inu come?" Sayuri, Kohana's five minute younger twin sister questioned.

"I can't come guys….Someone's gotta watch over the village…Besides this should be a family event."

"Sango, do you want me to pack some of their toys?" Miroku called.

"Only pack the light and small ones. We can't take everything," She laughed, "Kirara does have a limit you know."

"I know."

"Okay. How much more?"

"I'm all done." He replied as he placed the last of their belongings onto Kirara's back.

The family hopped onto Kirara, and headed off to the sky.

"Have fun, guys! Say hi to the old fart and Kohaku for me!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Bye!" Sango and Miroku yelled back while the kids waved.

Silence overcame the foursome until Kohana broke the stillness.

"Mommy, when are you gonna bring home another baby for me and Sayuri to be sisters with?"

At the same time, Miroku and Sango choked.

Trying to answer her daughter's question in the most modest way, she said, "Well, um….sometime maybe in the future you may have a baby sister or brother, but something tells me that you won't have another sibling for a while."

"Why? Can't you bring one now?"

"Um….No…..there's a lot of—paperwork involved." She answered, causing her husband to burst out laughing.

"Paperwork?" Sayuri looked confused.

Finally, still holding a smirk, Miroku stepped in. "Yes—paperwork….it takes a whole night to order the baby and also to complete the paperwork— and it takes about a nine month delivery."

"Nine months? Why that long?" Kohana questioned.

"Um….because the baby has to be—custom-made— so it takes a while." Miroku added.

"Really? That long?" Sayuri raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah….that long." He answered, hoping that they were done with the awkward interview.

But he held his hopes to high because Kohana asked the famous question that every single child asks at least once in their lifetime.

"Mama, where do babies come from?"

"Uh…from the—" she wanted to say stork, but that was too commonly used. "Um….the baby comes from the baby door."

"Where's that?" the twins asked in unison.

"Um…..It is….um……well……it is……..um……Miroku, you want to answer this?"

"No way! That's yours! I'm staying out of this one!"

"Well….It is a door…..that delivers babies……that uh—babies come from—which is—somewhere in a clinic! Yeah!"

"Clinic? Is that a room?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes….a special room—"

"—for the baby door." Kohana added.

"Girls, it's time for you two to try to sleep. We've got quite a journey." Miroku stated.

The girls pouted, but eventually heeded their father's request.

Once the girls fell asleep, Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, and softly giggled at the previous conversation.

* * *

A/N: I had fun with this chapter! ^_^ R&R


	3. Strange Reunion

Chapter Three: Strange Reunion

"Sango, don't you think it may be best if we visit Monk Mushin for a quick while, leave the girls with him, and then go visit Kagome?"

"Miroku, no offense sweetie, but I don't want my girls near that half drunk buffoon while we're away. I wouldn't feel very comfortable."

"Good point. Now that I think about it, I'd be a terrible father if I left my beautiful Sango-replicas in the hands of that wit. I don't blame you." He stated as he was able to slip in a perverted act by rubbing his wife's butt.

"Miroku!"

"What?"

"Not in front of the children!"

"They're asleep."

"Still! What if one or both of them decides to wake up right now! What will you explain to them?"

"Damn…Why do you always have to bring up a reason to keep my yearnings away from you?"

She leaned back and close to his ear, she whispered, "The more you save now, the more you'll have for tonight."

Smirking, he replied, "I like the way you think!"

"Thought you would take back what you said a minute ago." She beamed.

"Yeah….there's nothing I hate about you!"

"I know! What can I say? I am flawless."

"In more ways than others." Miroku mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Out of no where, Kirara purred to announce that they have arrived to Kagome's small cottage. Slowly and gently, Kirara makes a smooth landing, allowing for the family to hop off safely. Without warning, Kirara transformed into her smaller ratio size, and perched on top of Sango's shoulder.

With one swift action, Miroku knocks on the door of the small hut. A couple seconds later, the door slid open.

"Yes?" a familiar yet husky voice rang.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango asked in surprise for whom she saw didn't look like the Kagome she's known. Kagome, slightly younger than Sango, looks as if she's aged to forty where Sango is only twenty-four. There were dark bags under her eyes and she as skinny as a pencil. Not something one would expect from Kagome.

"Mama, who is it?" cried another voice inside.

"Just some old friends. Stay inside, Hiro, I am going to talk to them outside."

"Okay Mama." The small voice replied.

Kagome stepped out of the hut, and closed the door behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Sango longed to see you, and we thought you might want to see Kohana and Sayuri." Miroku explained.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get away from here as soon as possible."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I can't explain….but you guys can't come here anymore…"she stated as she shifted her eyes left and right constantly as if she were being watched.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong? Is someone hurting you?" Miroku questioned.

"I told you…I can't explain…." She said quickly.

"Here….eat this…..you look famished." Sango affirmed.

As if out of desperation, she snatches the piece of bread, and swiftly opens the door. "Hiro, eat this…."

"Okay Mama." The little voice said.

She closed the door again as Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Then she says, "We can talk, but we have to go somewhere away from here."

"Why?" Miroku voiced.

"Because…I don't want **them** to hear you."

"Them? Kagome, what's going on?" Sango begged for an answer.

"Shhh…not here." She whispered as she reopened the door, picked up the owner of the small voice, and closed the door again.

Both Sango and Miroku noticed the dirt under Kagome's fingernails.  
Sighing, Sango called for Kirara. Kirara transformed and the gang hopped on.

"Where shall we go, Lady Kagome?"

"Somewhere miles away from here…..Sango's old village."

"Kirara, take us to the demon slayers' village!" Sango cried out.

Silence interrupted the group. Not a single word was spoken while they traveled. Not a single word—which worried both Miroku and Sango.

'What is going on?' Miroku and Sango mutually thought.

Hopefully they would find out soon….hopefully.

------------

_**A/N: What could possibly be going on with Kagome? Who is that child that calls her Mama? **_


	4. Kagome's Secret

Chapter Four: Kagome's Secret

Landing at Sango's old village, Kirara easily allowed the passengers to jump off.

"Lady Kagome, we have arrived. Please explain your situation." Miroku requested.

She looked around four times to make sure no one followed.

"Let's go into the hut." She gestured.

"Mommy, can we go out and play?" Kohana asked, as the others weren't aware of her being up.

"Sure…Why don't you and Sayuri run around with Kirara…She'd like that."

"Kay!" the twins said in unison.

"Can Hiro play as well?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why he can't" Miroku replied.

"Hiro, sweetie, go and play with the girls!" she smiled.

"I can play? Really? With other people?" as he asked this, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

'Is it possible that Hiro has never played with another person before?' Sango thought.

Out of no where….she gasped.

"What is it Sango?" her husband asked.

"Nothing….it's not important." She said instantly.

Quickly, the threesome headed towards Sango's old house. Sitting down on the floor, the couple stared Kagome down waiting for answers.

"You know why I left Inuyasha."

"Kagome, why? Inuyasha has been waiting every single day for your return. He knows nothing. It's hurting him!" Sango gashed out.

"Sango! Pull yourself together!" Miroku stated.

"No! I'm tired of lying to Inuyasha! He needs you! He needs to know where you are! Kagome! Knock some sense into yourself! The only damn reason you left Inuyasha was because you couldn't bare the result if he decided to reject you if you told him you were pregnant! He has a right to know he has a son!"

"Sango!" Miroku tried to restrain his wife.

"Stop Miroku! You want to know something, Kagome? Every single day for six years, I had to watch Inuyasha run everywhere, looking for you! He often went through the well, hoping to find you there! I had to watch him stare at the stars, wondering where you are, hoping your safe—and oblivious to him—I knew all his answers! But I couldn't tell him! Kagome, he loves you—and you need him as much as he needs you."

"Sango…..Even if that were the case—I can never see him again! Day by day—I think of him! Day by day—I look at my child and wonder why he isn't with his father like he should be! Day by day—it kills me to have to see my child run around, playing by himself because he cannot go near a single soul….You want to know why I look the way I look?"

Silence….

"Yes….six years ago, I got pregnant by Inuyasha….We made love—and I liked it a lot. One day, when I was back in my world, I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. At first, I was excited. I wanted to tell him right away, but the night I returned, a seer visited me. She told me something that altered my mind—destroyed any happiness I would have had with Inuyasha. She told me that the jewel never was destroyed…..that it was reborn the instant Hiro was conceived—meaning that it is still in my body. If Inuyasha were to come within a five foot radius from me—he will go mad. I'm protecting him. Each day, the jewel is draining my power…I grow weaker as time passes…Eventually, the jewel will take my life."

"Kagome—I had no idea…I'm so sorry for what I said earlier." Sango apologized.

"Lady Kagome, can't you just get the jewel removed with the technology from your time?"

"It isn't that easy…If it was—I would have gotten that done years ago….The jewel is now connected with my heart….Meaning that the only way to truly destroy the jewel is to kill me. That was Naraku's plan all along….I bet he wished for this."

"Kagome—" Sango started, but couldn't find the words to say.

"Lady Kagome—For this very reason—you need to talk to Inuyasha…he has the right to know….If not—I cannot stand idly by and see you gradually suffer. If you do not heed my request—I am afraid, my wife and I will have to resort to force—and you do not want that to happen."

"I told you he cannot be near me."

"You do not have to talk to him too close…just talk…not anything else….He would appreciate your requirements. He is as loyal as his breed." Miroku stated—although he didn't believe the last part was true.

"I'm sorry—I cannot see him." She said, and quickly ran out of the room.

Sango was just about to hurry after her, but her husband stopped her.

"Leave her be…she needs time."

"Time? Don't you think six years has been enough?" Sango lashed back, and jerked her arm.

Within seconds, she was out of Miroku's sight.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!!! R&R ^_^


	5. Truth

Chapter Five: Truth

"Damn…..what do I do now?" Miroku asked himself.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Kohanna asked.

"She went to cool off….She'll be back….eventually." he smiled.

Due to Kagome's poor health, Sango was able to catch up to her in no time.

"Kagome! Stop!" Sango hollered as she grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Kagome! Listen to me! You need to tell Inuyasha!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you have to!"

"You don't understand!! Can't you tell I'm dying!?! I can't see him anymore because I have less than a year to live!"

"Ka-Kagome…"

"I left years ago, yes, and after I had Hiro, I was going to tell him…but something came up. I'm slowly dying….I look older than my age….You've noticed I am sure….."

Suddenly, she started coughing without warning. Terrible coughs echoed from her throat. And then, she began to puke up blood…lots of blood.

"Kagome…what's happening to you?" Sango questioned with a horror-stricken face.

"When I told you about the jewel being reborn….it was a lie….a lie I created to help me ease with the pain of not seeing him….but—" She couldn't finish because her guts spewed out tons and tons of blood—too sickening to watch.

Sango instantly helped her hold her hair back.

"MIROKU!!!!" Sango called in desperation.

Within a couple of minutes—while Kagome continued to barf up blood—Miroku appeared.

"What the hell happened?" he called out.

"We need to get her to a clinic!!!!" Sango stated.

"No. Sango, you go to Kaede, bring her here….I'll take Lady Kagome back to her hut."

"No!" Kagome stammered.

"You need medical attention, Lady Kagome!"

"Inuyasha might come!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to allow." Sango said as she and Kirara hurried of to see Kaede.

'I hope I get there in time!' Sango thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short...i was in a hurry...but i hope you enjoyed it all the same! ^_^


	6. Sango's Desperation

Chapter Six: Sango's Desperation

"Kaede! Kaede!" Sango yelled as soon as she arrived in the village of Edo.

"What's wrong?" a familiar male voice questioned from behind.

"Inuyasha, where's Old Kaede?"

"She's gathering herbs in the field."

Before Inuyasha could ask what's going on, Sango and Kirara zoomed off towards the fields. Without further ado, he followed them.

Sango found Kaede exactly where Inuyasha said she was and she hurried to the old priestess.

"Kaede!"

"Ye child! What reasons have you to come back so early?"

"I need you to come with me!"

"What's wrong!?"

"I cannot explain!"

"I will not go to a place unless ye explain what is going on."

"The truth is…Miroku and I lied about where we were going…You see….for the past six years…on and off….we would visit an old friend….and we went to visit her today…..She's dying…..and I don't know how much longer her life will be….and we need you to come examine her. Her diagnosis is beyond Miroku's and my knowledge." Sango stated.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Yes."

"Why did ye not bring her to me?"

"She needs to be stable…she's puking up blood."

"Might ye tell me this friend's name?"

"I can't….Not until we are on the way to her."

"Might ye tell me if I am correct on guessing this friend's name?"

"Yes."

"Is this friend named Kagome?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he eavesdropped.

Sango nodded her head.

"Where has Kagome been all these years?"  
"She's been hiding for certain personal reasons."

Inuyasha continued to listen carefully because now he was sure they were talking about Kagome.

"Kaede…please…we need to hurry."

"Aye…." She answered as Sango helped her onto Kirara.

As they lifted off, Inuyasha took off as well. His main goal now was to follow them by foot because if what Sango said was true, he needed to see Kagome at least one last time…..

"Lady Kagome—you shouldn't stand up!" Miroku stated.

"I'm fine."

"You can't be fine! You're coughing up blood! There's nothing alright about that!"

"Where's Hiro?"

"He's outside playing with my kids."

"He's not safe out there!!!" She cried as she dashed out the door.

"HIRO!" she called.

"Mommy!" he answered.

"Hiro—you need to come here!"

"Yes, Mommy."

Hiro hustled to his mother as quickly as possible….which to Miroku seemed impossible. The little ¼ demon was able to run at least 300 meters in less than two seconds. Impossible speed for a child his age…then again…he is part demon.

"Mommy….you shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Hiro…I'm fi-" she couldn't finish her sentence because more blood spilled out of her mouth. Miroku hurried to her.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Mommy!"

Kagome couldn't speak a word….any time she tried, more gallons of blood spewed from her mouth.

Miroku quickly grabbed Hiro and asked, "Where's the nearest well?"

"A few hundred yards west from here. I know where it is…I'll get some water for Mommy." He stated.

"Okay…hurry…"

Hiro dashed off….less than a minute he was back with water.

'Damn—he's fast—faster than his father.' Miroku thought.

Miroku noticed Kagome's skin turning pale rather quickly. If she doesn't stop, she will puke out all of her blood—killing her.

'Hurry Sango. Hurry!' he thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying my best to update as fast as possible people! I have a life you know! Well anyways, here's Chapter Six! Hoped you liked it! ^_^


	7. Explanations

Chapter Seven: Explanations

'I've lost Kikyo already….I don't intend to lose Kagome also!' Inuyasha thought as he ran—following Sango.

"Sango, please tell this old woman what kind of symptoms Kagome has."

"I'm not entirely sure on all of them, but today she couldn't stop coughing up blood….but I don't think it is consumption because it wasn't little spit ups…it was lots of blood in one cough…."

"Anything happened to her that is different than six years ago?"

"Yes."

"What is it, child?"

"She—she gave birth to a son."

"Aye. How old is thy child?"

"A little over five years."

"So thy child was conceived before Kagome's disappearance."

"Yes."

"Is thy child's father someone this old woman is acquainted with?"

"Yes."

"This old woman understands now."

'Is it possible for Kagome's child to be also Inuyasha's? If so, then I do not think this would bode well.' The old woman thought.

'Kagome, why would you run away if you knew you were pregnant? Were you afraid I would not want to father my own son? Kagome—whatever happens, don't die on me!'

* * *

A/N: Chapter Seven's up! It's short. I know....but deal with it! ^_^


	8. Kaede's Suggestion

Chapter Eight: Kaede's Suggestion

"We're almost there, Old Kaede." Sango stated as they neared Kagome's hut.

"Aye. I think I see the hut." Kaede replied.

The moment Inuyasha saw Kirara descending; he slowed down because he didn't want to be noticed quite yet.

Kirara landed in front of the hut; allowing Sango and Kaede to hop off of her.

"Miroku!" Sango called.

Miroku walked out of the hut with blood covering his robes.

"How is she?"

"Not well. I can't get her to stop puking blood."

"What do we do?"

"Ye did not bring me here for nothing. Allow this old woman to examine Kagome." Kaede stated as she walked into the hut.

"Mommy!" Kohanna cried as she ran towards Sango.

"What is it?"

"Sayuri! She fell down! And she can't get up!"

"Kohana! Show me where she is!"

"Hai!" Kohanna nodded as she grasped her father's hand and guided him away from the hut.

"Sango!"

"Yes Kaede?"

"Take Kagome's child out of this hut! I need to examine Kagome fully."

"Yes."

Hearing this, Inuyasha quietly moved closer.

A little boy, no older than five or six, hustled out of the hut. Inuyasha widened his eyes at the resemblance. This little boy appeared to have dog ears like his, silver hair like his, and eyes shaped like his. The only difference between Inuyasha and this boy was the boy's eyes. He had his mother's eye color—soft brown coffee colored eyes.

'I really want to go up there….but I don't want to hurt Kagome's feelings by her knowing I'm here.' Inuyasha thought as he took a step back. Doing this caused the little fourth demon to look his way.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Sango asked.

"Someone's watching us."

"Is it something worth checking out?"

"I don't know…I sense he is a demon….but not a full one….I can sense he his part human as well….like me…..but he doesn't seem to be a threat." Saying this made Sango realize who was behind the bushes.

'Did Inuyasha really follow me all the way here?'

Sango walked towards Inuyasha's hiding place and said quietly enough for him to hear, "No sense in hiding, Inuyasha. Come on out…but don't make a noise which Kagome can hear."

With no further ado, Inuyasha walked out of the woods.

Sango noticed his ears flinched as he heard Kagome puking. It saddened her heart.

Miroku came back with Sayuri in his arms and Kohana running in front of him.

"Is she alright?" Sango asked.

"Yes…she just twisted her ankle…Nothing to worry about." He weakly smiled.

Sango realized her husband was tired….stressed out because he's also worried for Kagome.

Miroku's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"I—er—I wanted to see Kagome…so I followed Sango here."

"Ah. I see."

Inuyasha looked at his son sympathetically.

"Do you think Kagome would mind if I held him?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"I wouldn't….not yet at least…..Remember—she doesn't know you are here."

"Yeah…I understand." Inuyasha said. Oblivious to him, his ears fell.

The group fell quiet not sure of what to say to one another.

********

"Kagome, tell me anything ye can that could have caused ye condition." Kaede suggested.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but blood took over her voice.

"Just rest here…..I have a suggestion but ye may not like it."

Kagome's eyes pleaded for her advice.

"I suggest ye go back to ye own world. I do not have a remedy that can cure ye illness. I will take responsibility of ye son until ye come back." Kaede stated.

Kagome wanted to argue but decided it was for the best for her to go home.

"I will be right back…I am going to tell ye companions what I have decided for ye." Kaede assured.

With that, she exited the hut.

********

The group noticed Kaede exiting the hut, and they stared at her as she did so.

"What have you inferred, Lady Kaede?" Miroku questioned.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her…every time I try to get something out of her; she continues to barf up blood. Methinks it would be best if she returns to her era—but she cannot make the journey alone."

"No one of us can ensure her safety beyond the well except for Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"I know. That is why he has to go see her now…."

Inuyasha nodded and slowly opened the door to Kagome's hut.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Chapter Nine will be up within the weekend!


	9. Confrontation

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

_**Inuyasha nodded and slowly opened the door to Kagome's hut.**_

Closing the door behind him, he gasps when he sees Kagome in this condition.

"Kag—Kagome…." He whispered in a shallow breath.

Opening her eyes to the man she has been trying so hard not to see, she gulps down her upcoming blood, and managed to speak his name weakly.

"Shh…don't talk." He says abruptly as he puts a finger on her lips.

She stared at his notion.

"Kagome—I want you to hear me out…..What happened between us six years ago….it was real….I meant what everything I said, did, and what I promised I would do. Every loving word I said was meant to be said. The night you disappeared ripped a hole into my heart….I was afraid of things that I've never been afraid of…..and I don't want that to happen again. I—I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you!"

Tears begin to form into Kagome's eyes.

"I noticed that we created a son together from that night six years ago. I don't understand why you ran away from me…I would never hurt you or him! I would never run away from you. Never!"

With one swift action, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome, I told you this several times before, and I'm telling you this now! I love you! If you thought your disappearance would have caused me to forget my feelings over time you were wrong! I can never forget you! Six years ago, you and I shared a special night together, and I want to continue having those kind of nights with you!"

These words caused Kagome to cry out all of her long-held pain. Somehow, the blood stopped coming out.

"Inuyasha!" she said his name a little louder than the first.

"Kagome—will you allow me to take you back to your world?"

She nodded her head in agreement, and cried into his shoulder. Exhausted from the constant blood puking, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know...another short one....but next one should be a longer one. hoped you liked it!

Inuyasha continued to hold her for a few more seconds, then carried her out of the hut without another word said.


	10. Off to the Well

Chapter Ten: Off to the Well

"Are ye going back to the well?" Kaede asked Inuyasha as he carried Kagome out of the hut.

"Yes…."

"Where's Mommy going?"

"I'm taking her to somewhere that will make her feel better."

"Where's that?" Hiro asked.

"Home….her home…."

"But this is her home."

"Sango…could you explain to—"

"Hiro….My name is Hiro."

"Hai….Sango…could you please explain to Hiro what's going on?"

"Sure."

"Okay…well we're off."

With that, Inuyasha took Kagome and fled the area.

A couple hours pass as the distant lovers made their way back to the village of Edo.

'I've got to get to Kagome's world as fast as possible! Hang in there Kagome!!!'

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes reopening.

"Kagome…You're awake!"

"Where are we?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"We're on our way to the well. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy…..weak…..Inuyasha…I need to tell you something…."

"What?"

"I—I'm sorry….for everything…..I didn't think my disappearance would bother you so much."

"Kagome—what I said in the hut—I meant it…every word."

"I know that now."

"Kagome—you're gonna live. I promise!"

"Inuyasha—I don't have that much time…"

"Shhh….We're in Edo…..We'll be back in the future in no time at all….Just rest, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he hopped into the well.

* * *

A/N: More to come....


	11. Kagome's Request

Chapter Eleven: Kagome's Request

As Inuyasha ventured down the well with Kagome, a swirl of bluish lights surrounded them. Within seconds, Inuyasha planted his feet onto the cold wooden floor of the well, and jumped up and out.

Noticing the shed above, he knew he was in the right era. Quickly, he pushed the doors open and hurried out.

"Inuyasha! Long time know see!" Sota called out.

"Hey there, sport…Goodness you've grown!"

"It has been six years…What's the matter with sis?"

"She needs medical attention! Where can I take her?"

"First of all, before you go anywhere, you need to wear this!" He takes off his hat and places it on Inuyasha's head.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Whatever age you are I'm still gonna be several years older than you. Now show me where the medical clinic or whatever is."

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome's mother called from the house.

"She needs medical attention Mom!" Sota called.

"Sota, show Inuyasha the car, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Right!"

Sota grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the car. He opened the door and practically shoved Inuyasha inside the vehicle. Kagome's mother hops into the driver's seat and says, "Sota, I need you to stay home and tell Grandpa what's going on when he gets home."

"Alright."

"Why did my mommy go with that man?"

"She's sick…very sick…and Inuyasha, that man, knows how to get to a place that can possibly help her." Sango replied.

"Is she okay?"

"Hiro, have you ever noticed your mother ever coughing up blood?"

"Yeah, but she always said it was okay…that I shouldn't worry. I wanna go where Mommy is!"

"It might be complicated."

"I wanna go!" he started to whine.

'Damn…he's just as stubborn as both of his parents!' Sango thought.

"I'll take you." Miroku chimed in.

"Miroku…." Sango seemed speechless.

"Let's all go back to Edo…We need to get out of this tough environment…some clean air will do us all good." He stated.

"Yes….Alright." Sango agreed and picked up Hiro. Kaede picked up the twins, and the group settled on Kirara and rode off towards the Village of Edo.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked the doctor as he walked out of the room.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Inuyasha replied.

"Well….according to her x-rays, there are no broken bones, but her CAT scans say differently. According to those scans, every organ in her body from her below her stomach on down is missing….but somehow her body still functions."

"Is there a cure?"

"No….half of her organs are completely gone…We can only make her comfortable until she passes on."

"No! I won't allow her to die! There has to be some kind of cure!"

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly a nurse came out and said, "She's asking for the one called Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked under his hat, and he walked into the room.

"Kagome….how are you feeling?"

"Inuyasha….he told me there's no cure…."

"He's lying! He has to be!"

"No—he's not…"

"You can't die!"

"I have no choice! I am slowly dying!"

"Kagome—I'll find a way for you to live! I will!"

"Inuyasha—please just do this one favor I ask of you!"

"What…?"

"I want you to bring Hiro here…..He's our son……And when I'm gone…I want you to take care of him. Will you do that for me?" tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome—I—Yes….I will—but you aren't gonna die! I will make sure of that!"

Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand in hers, and pulls it to her face.

"I love you Inuyasha, and Hiro is proof of that love……If by some miracle I am to live on, I want to live with you." She whispers as she kisses his hand.

"I love you too…..Kagome—I will find a way. I promise!" he stated.

"Go…Bring our son to me…He needs to know what's going on."

"Yes!" he replied and left the room.

Without a word to the rest of Kagome's family, he dashed off to the direction of the well.

* * *

A/N: This is a longer chapter than the most...i know...so i hoped y'all enjoyed it! ^_^ I will continue to update asap...but school starts back tomorrow so i can't guarantee when the next chapter will be uploaded but i will do my best to have it up asap!


	12. Naraku

Chapter Twelve: Naraku

"Inuyasha? What are you doing back?" Shippo asked the hanyou as Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

"Did Sango and the others ever come back?"

"Yeah…they just arrived not too long ago. Why?"

"Nevermind….Where are they?"

"In Kaede's hut."

"Alright." Inuyasha stated as he jumped off.

"Lady Kaede, what do you suppose we do?" Miroku asked.

"I say ye wait for Inuyasha to return before any plans are made."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed.

"Where is ye wife?" Kaede asked.

"She's playing with the kids….Let's just say she's trying to get Hiro's mind off of what's going on…" Miroku replied.

"Aye…I think we must do the same for the time being."

Suddenly, Sango appeared.

"Sango, why aren't you with the kids?"

"Kirara is watching over them….They're sleeping right now." She replied.

"Let us hope that it lasts for a long time too." Miroku sighed as he gestured for his wife to sit next to him.

Without warning, Inuyasha sprang into the hut.

"Inuyasha, why have you returned?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Feh…Spare me the lectures……I came back upon Kagome's request."

"Is there something she needs?" Sango asked in her compassionate tone.

"She wants me to bring Hiro to her….He should be able to pass through the well considering he's our offspring…." Inuyasha started to blush.

"He's asleep right now….so this might be a good time to explain things to us first." Kaede advised.

"I guess."

****** (Inuyasha telling them what's going on) *****

"So…as far as we know…Kagome cannot be cured?" Sango asked.

"That's what the doctor said….but I ain't gonna make his predictions true…I'm gonna find a way to save her! I promised!" Inuyasha stated with confidence.

Instantly, Inuyasha's eyes shot up.

"No way! It can't be!"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Gotta go! I've gotta check something out!"

"We're coming with you!" Sango stated as she grabs her hiraikotsu, and Miroku reaches for his staff.

"Fine, but you better not fall behind." He replied.

Kaede picks up the kids and Kirara flies Sango and Miroku into the air—trailing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Care to tell us what's going on!?" Sango shouted.

"I smell a scent from someone whom I believed to be dead!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Who's" Miroku questioned.

"I'll give you one guess!"

Both Miroku's and Sango's eyes widened in horror.

"You sense Naraku's presence?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…and he isn't too far off!"

Sango and Miroku didn't have to hear that from Inuyasha to believe him….All of them saw a huge cloud of demonic aura swirled in a vast amount of miasma.

"NARAKU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So you were able to sense me out, Inuyasha. Long time no see!" He said and then laughed diabolically.

* * *

A/N: Why is Naraku alive? What happened?


	13. Naraku's Evil Plot Unveiled

"_So you were able to sense me out, Inuyasha. Long time no see!" He said and then laughed diabolically._

Chapter Thirteen: Naraku's Evil Plot Unveiled

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing back?" Miroku spat.

"I'm so glad you asked, Monk. You see, when I made my wish on the Shikon Jewel, I wished for several things."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"One of the many things I wished for was for my survival….I've been hiding all these six years, getting more stronger, and because I wanted to make sure two things carry out."

"What?" Sango questioned.

"First, I wanted to make sure the jewel did not destroy itself, and it still exists, though it zoomed of to some unknown place. Second, I wanted to make sure that damn priestess dies. I wanted her to start gradually ceasing to exist the second after she gives birth, and that was a success. Now she's missing half her organs. Do you know why, Inuyasha?

"The reason that every wish made on the Shikon Jewel has a price to pay. Whether or not the wisher has enough power is a factor of being able to choose that price. With my exponential power, I was able to choose the payment, and I chose the death of that wench. The rest was up to the Shikon Jewel, and it decided for a slow painful death for her….and I am grateful for that decision."

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Heh! You'll thank me one day, Inuyasha." He smirked and vanished into thin air.

"Damn, Naraku, you're the one who's going to be paying the price!" Inuyasha spat.

* * *

A/N: SORRY IT'S SHORT. ^_^


	14. Father and Son Reunion

Chapter Fourteen: Father and Son Reunion

"Well, what do you suppose we do now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You heard Naraku, he left us some valuable information."

"And that would be…?" Miroku looked confused.

"He let it slip that the Shikon Jewel is still out there. Meaning, Kagome will have a chance!?"

"Inuyasha, don't you know how long it will take to find the jewel since we don't have Kagome here to help us spot it out!"

"Well—"

"Boys! Time is a factor here! Kagome is counting on us!"

"You're right, Sango. Inuyasha, you heed Kagome's request. In the meantime, Sango and I will search as much and as fast as possible for the jewel." Miroku stated.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed and jumped off to the Village of Edo.

'Kagome, I'm coming! Wait for me!'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Kagome, is there anything I can do for you?" Kagome's mother asked.

Slowly, she shook her head.

With a weak attempt, Kagome tried to sit up, but instantly fell down into the bed.

"Kagome, don't over exert yourself!" Sota, her brother, said.

'Inuyasha…..Hurry…...I don't know how much longer I can take…'

"Mama…." Kagome forced out.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I…..wanna…..wanna…..I …wanna….home…..I…..go….home."

"You want to go home?"

Wearily, she nodded her head.

"Alright…we'll go home soon….Let's wait for Inuyasha's return."

Kagome's mother waited for some kind of response, until she noticed her daughter sleeping.

* * *

"Kaede! Where's Hiro?"

"Ye child is sleeping? Do ye need him?"

"Yeah." He quieted down, and picked up the little pup.

"Hurry, Inuyasha! I fear the worst!"

"I'm going."

Trying not to wake his son up, he zoomed off towards the well—jumping into a swirling light of different shades of blue.

The moment he entered Kagome's era, he ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he got to the hallway where her room was, he slowed down. All of this running caused Hiro to wake up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in the land where your mother came from…." Inuyasha replied.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"I'm—a good friend of your mother's….My name is Inuyasha." He answered.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's in here." He answers as he walks, while carrying Hiro, into the clinic room.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now….We were waiting for you to return because she wants to get home."

"Why don't you guys go and get something to eat…I'll watch over her for a while."

"Alright. Sota, come with me and get something to eat…"

"Kay, Mom."

As the two leave, Inuyasha takes a seat beside Kagome's bed.

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

"She's not feeling well….She's really sick."

"I've never seen this place before…Are we still on Earth?"

"Yeah…Just in the future….or the present…whatever…We're in your mother's era."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome weakly whispered.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed and grasped her hands.

Hiro didn't understand everything which was going on, but for some reason, he felt like his mommy really liked this guy…and vise versa.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! You couldn't have known what Naraku had wished for. He will—"

"Shhh….I don't mean that……I mean I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hiro…..It was foolish of me, and I was scared."

"Kagome—"

"I'm not done."

Inuyasha nodded for her to continue.

"I'm sorry for not returning to you…I left without a reason….and that was cold-hearted…if anything, I should have given you a reason, but I panicked, so I left."

"Kagome—If I hadn't forced you that night, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No! You didn't push me into it—I wanted it! I wouldn't change anything!"

"Does he know? Hiro, I mean."

"About you? No…I'm sorry….I didn't tell him…."

"I see…."

"Can you bring him over here?"

Inuyasha nodded, and picked the little pup up.

"Hiro—I need to tell you something."

"Mommy?"

"Hiro, I don't know if you have figured it out yet, but Inuyasha—he is your father."

The little pup stared at his mother, then at Inuyasha.

"Is that why he looks like me?" Hiro asked.

"Yes....Why don't you go and say hi?" Kagome faintly tapped her son on the shoulder to give him the magical confidence he needs.

Hiro waddles to Inuyasha, smiles and says, "Hi—Daddy."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Inuyasha finally got to meet his son properly!!!! More updates soon!


	15. Finale

Chapter Fifteen: Finale

Nervously, Inuyasha picked up his son, and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am almost six."

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I don't know…..I've never really done anything but stay home and play in the yard…."

"Why's that?"

"Mommy's too protective, I guess. She's scared that someone might take me away from her…."

"I see."

"Mommy! Guess what!"

"What?" she whispered in a fragile tone.

"I found a pretty stone buried near the hut! I sniffed it out because it smelled like you!"

"A stone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! It's a pinkish color, but it hurts to touch it so I wrapped it with one of my shirts. I brought it with me!"

Hiro pulls out a piece of cloth and opens it.

His parents' eyes opened widely.

"Kagome—isn't that the—"

"—I think so! But why—"

"—I don't know—Do you think—"

"It might be—Maybe we should—"

"Test it out? Good idea!" Inuyasha finishes their thinking pattern and takes the jewel from his son.

He hands it to Kagome.

"If you can purify it, then it should be real."

She nodded.

He plops the jewel into her hands, and without warning, the jewel flashed a bright pink color that filled the whole room where the threesome were in. Once the lighted dimmed down, the dark aura dissipated and left the jewel purified.

"Kagome! It's real!"

No answer.

"Kagome?" he spoke again, and realized she was unconscious.

He touched her face—cold as stone. He placed his ears to her heart—nothing.

He lifted her eyelids—eyes rolled back. He took hold of her hand—it fell limp against his. He placed his other hand on her chest—not heaving in any motion. Kagome was dead, and it was his fault.

"What's going on? Why is Mommy not responding?" Hiro asked.

"She's—gone." Inuyasha replied with a streak of tears running down his cheek.

"No! She can't be!" he cried.

Inuyasha takes the jewel from her hand, and prays.

"Please! Jewel of Four Souls! Please hear my wish! Please give Kagome back life! PLEASE!"

Nothing.

He dropped the jewel, cursing as he did so, and hugged the lifeless body of Kagome.

"I love you, Kagome."

While Inuyasha silently cried as he hugged Kagome, Hiro picked up the jewel.

"Please bring Mommy back! She's done nothing wrong! Please bring her back to me! Pl-please Priestess Midoriko! Pl-please! I pr-promise I will be good! I'll do everything she says! Just don't take her away from me!"

Oblivious to Inuyasha, the jewel started to glow a dull pink and disappeared from Hiro's hands, leaving only sparkles of pink shades of light.

"Inu-inuyasha…."

"Kagome?" The hanyou's eyes widened.

"I can't breathe! You're crushing me!"

With no hesitation, he got up.

With ease, she rose out of the bed, and said, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…..I can't remember anything since about five minutes ago…."

"Oh—well let's just say, you scared me for a couple of minutes."

Inuyasha picked Hiro up, placed him in his mother's lap, and said, "Kagome, from now on, you and I are going to be a family. You, me, and Hiro."

"Inuyasha, what about your life as a demon—you can't father a child when you're out exorcizing demons all the time."

"I can change! Our life is going to be different than what it used to be! Promise me, whatever happens, there will be no secrets!"

Kagome fell silent.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha—you promise you'll be there for us?"

"Yes."

Hiro jumped off of Kagome's lap, and said, "I'm gonna sit in the hall…I think you two need privacy for a while."

He hopped off.

"Kagome, I love you so much! I'll do anything to please you! If you order me away, I'll leave. If you tell me to stay, I'll stay! If you tell me to die, I'll die! My life is yours!"

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome, marry me!"

Without allowing Kagome to respond, Inuyasha smashed his mouth into hers, and started to kiss her. _Really_ kiss her, and she returned the favor.

* * *

Two days later:

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hiro! It's so good to see you three again! I assume the medicine in your era worked!" Sango stated.

"Sorta." Kagome replied.

The two girls hugged as Inuyasha pulled Miroku out of site.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is that?"

"I need you and Sango to keep an eye on Hiro for me and Kagome tonight."

"Why?"

Inuyasha stayed silent and blushed ferociously.

Miroku sighed.

"Why can't you ask Kaede to watch him? Sango and I have plans too you know. Lady Kaede is already watching Sayuri and Kohana."

"Feh…whatever."

Inuyasha started to walk off.

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"What now, Monk?"

"Take my advice….If you wish to have a successful night with Kagome—assuming you two are going to do what I think you two will do—take a bath. You STINK!"

"Really? I do?"

"YES! When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Uh….a while I guess….maybe two or so weeks…"

"DAMN! Go to the lake now! Don't even think about seeing Kagome until you smell decent…I'll go advise her to ask Kaede."

"F'whatever." Inuyasha replied as he headed towards the lake.

* * *

That night.

"Inuyasha, what about Narku?"

"We'll worry about him tomorrow...Let's just focus on you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, Kagome—you ready?"

She nodded—allowing him full access to her body.

_*** * *(PLEASE STANDBY FOR GRAPHIC DIFFICALTIES ^_^)* * ***_

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

**

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

**

*

**

***

*****

******

********

******

***

**

*

Lying on the bed, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, and smiled, as they both heaved their chests in a rhythmic pattern. Inuyasha stood up, and grabbed his haori.

"Inuyasha?"

"Gotta go make a bathroom break."

"Oh."

He disappeared for about five minutes, and reappeared again.

"Kagome, you ready for another round?"

"Not tonight…I'm exhausted."

"Come on…just one more?" He gave her an innocent puppy face.

"No."

"Please?"

"Inuyasha?" She whispered in a seductive voice.

"Yeah?"  
"Sit boy!"

"Gyaahh!"

* * *

A/N" Well, there ya go! Thank you soo much for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. ^_^


End file.
